judai, johans slave
by johan fightr
Summary: judai is a slave  Rape spiritshipping and dark spiritshipping oh and also i know   you want lemons some im going to skip but enjoy the story. now including yugioh5ds
1. Chapter 1

**Judai, Johan's little slave **

Chapter 1

Johan was back at his mansion from a slave auction, holding a brunette he had bought from that auction. "What is your name," Johan ordered. Oh, by the way, Johan is a powerful vampire and there is no light in this dimension. "J-Judai," the scared brunette stuttered. Judai was scared because he didn't know where he was and he was only thirteen. Johan wanted to rape Judai so much that he grabbed Judai, tilted his head, and sucked his blood. "AH! " The brunette screamed. Johan tore off the brown eyed boy's clothing, and then he unzipped his own pants and then he pushed Judai to a wall. Judai fought back against the teal haired vampire only to get slapped. Johan had a large cock which was 10 inches. THRUST! "AAAAAAH!" the brunette screamed. Johan put his hand on the boy's mouth and kept thrusting in his arse. Shut up bitch, Johan said in his mind. Judai screamed which was muffled by Johan's hand. Judai's POV. Why won't he stop? I was crying, my ass was hurting, and blood was starting to come out.

JOHANS POV

I made my cock 3 inches and tripled the hardness, pain, and sharpness. Like it you whore I said. I went faster slamming my manhood in Judai. I made sure he was quiet and went faster. I multiplied the pain by 50 so I went slowly. He was so tight! It felt good, but not so good for Judai so I sped up and lessened the pain not like I care about this little bitch it's just that he is mine and he is not going to die. I hear sobbing. Shut up I ordered. I threw him on the metal table and lifted his legs and slammed into him. Before he could scream I kissed and gagged him. I pounded his prostate with my large cock really fast. My little slave was groaning now I went faster and harder. I opened my eyes looked at his face and saw he was blushing and harder and I got pissed so I multiplied the pain by 100. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He screamed. I let myself fill him with my seed and pulled my cock out of his body.

JUDAIS POV

Where am I? I said. I wake up to see my master (Johan) on top of me. Oh! That's right he…Johan woke up and I tried to back away but he bit my neck and started sucking. I was trying to push him off and he looked at me and I blushed and he said make the breakfast and I went to the kitchen and started cooking.

JOHANS POV

I looked at my angel. I'll be back I said. I came back angry, well I am 18 years old and the all mighty vampire, but I was really angry so I decided to take it out on my slave.

"Juuudai" I said.

Judai POV

I was pushed down on the bed and I forgot to put on some underwear (unlucky) and Johan started his assault of thrust I screamed but something was wrong. I looked into his eyes and froze

His eyes were filled with anger and lust.

Normal POV

"What's wrong you little slut, "Johan said with venom in his voice. Johan started thrusting in Judai with laugh as Judai was begging the bluenette to stop. Judai felt Johan's length going in and out of his arse he really wanted Johan to stop but he wouldn't stop in fact Johan started thrusting into brunette harder. You like that bitch Johan thought. He pounded his erection into Judai with his lips still on the brunette his scream muffled by the kiss. THRUST! Judai arched his back as massive tool hit his prostate harder and harder and faster, he really wanted this to stop now! "Stop "Judai groaned "STOP!" Judai screamed. Johan loved the screams his young slave was emitting and he was enjoying this, he wanted to pound his length into Judai's tight entrance. Johan thrusted harder into Judai then he decided to cum into they both fell to sleep.

END

johanfightr: liked it

judai:why i am a slave

Jf:because people like people getting raped and also all of that with the cock aren't gonna be again

JEHU:I GET TO RAPE HAOU

haou:!

JF:yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Judai, Johan's slave **

Johanfightr: well I am back and here is chapter 2 oh for those flames I know where you live now so lock your doors so review nicely….or DIE! Also it's a fanfic so it's made up GOSH!

CHAPTER 2

In the darkness world…

Haou, the Supreme king, woke up but it wasn't morning though which was strange but then he realized he wasn't even in his own bed. "Where the fuck am I" the king hissed. Haou then got out of the bed and just realized that the room was too big for it to be in his palace (I forgot what it was).

"So you're awake it's about time" someone said in husky voice. Haou just jumped when he heard the voice, he looked and found stranger. "Where am I and why the fucking hell am I here?" Haou screamed at the person. "Let me introduce myself" he started, "My name is Jehu and you are now my slave" he said with a calm voice. Everything was silent, and then Haou started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA, YEAH RIGHT listen buddy I am the supreme king and you think that I am going to believe you!" Haou laughed. Jehu just stood there, he was in wearing black boots, black pants, and a black shirt with straps.

"I'm serious you know "Jehu said blankly. Haou just stopped and tried to get away but Jehu grabbed the brunettes arm and embraces him. Haou, who was confused, blushed from shock*WH-what is he doing to me*Haou thought. Jehu was licking Haou neck then he bit down with his fangs."!" Haou screamed,"S-stop please" Haou groaned in pain. Jehu kept sucking the blood from Haou's neck loving the taste of the sweet, delicious honey. "Now you're mine" Jehu said seductively. He then pushed him on the bed took off the pants he was wearing and boxers and unzipped his pants to let his erection out he positioned Haou and then thrusted his large manhood in the tight entrance.""Haou screamed in pain, "stop!"Haou said wincing.

Jehu thought*you may be a king but to me you are a weak uke and I am your seme which means that I am your emperor heh heh heh heh*and then started thrusting in and out fast. Haou tried to hold in the scream as Jehu went faster and harder into him and he was scared because he was going to be someone slave. The dark bluenette started saying dirty things like little slut or dirty whore as he thrusted his manhood in his arse directly hitting his prostate it really hurt though then Jehu felt himself getting close and went harder and harder until he finally came his fluid filling Haou's entrance to the tip*well, that was more interesting than I thought it would be* Jehu said to himself. Haou was on the bed breathing heavily, he was really mad and sad because he was now a slave to the bluenette on top of him. Haou thought to himself *I'm not a king anymore and it's not fair!* then Haou started to cry on the inside but even though he was raped brutally he still had his pride (didn't see that coming did ya?) so he was about to fall asleep when Jehu said "you know, I am the vampire emperor so you should be happy to be with me" this just shocked Haou out of his mind, he was with a vampire who was already more stronger than him. Wow! This is way too much first, he gets raped, and now he finds out that his rapist is a vampire talk about creepy! "Heh heh your expression amuses me, "Jehu chuckled lightly. Haou was just shocked and scared because he just lost his virginity to a bloodsucker and because he was going to be Jehu's personal sex slave! "Why'd you have rape me and why are you a vampire?" Jehu answered " I raped you because I wanted to and I was born a vampire with more stronger abilities than the others, "he said while sitting on the king sized mattress after putting his clothes back on. "But still that doesn't give the right to just rape me," Haou whispered but it was still audible to Jehu's ears, "I mean you can't just do that to me I'm a king, you can't just make me your slave, " Haou said as tears started to fall from his eyes. Jehu was not affected whatsoever "sorry but I can do anything I want with you because you may seem tough on the outside like when you're attacking villages with your army, which has been destroyed by me, But…on the inside you are just a weakling so without any help you'd get beaten up," Jehu said in a calm tone while smirking. Haou tried to run away from Jehu after what he said but there would be no other place to go, so he tried to find a room to stay in so he could sleep because there were a lot of rooms in this palace. Haou found a bedroom because there was a plaque that said bedrooms (weird) but when he opened the door…Jehu was already in the room! "H-how did you" Haou froze his sentence when he saw the anger in Jehu's dark orange eyes. "you shouldn't have run away from your master Haou I could have let you easy but now I'm going make scream," Jehu slapped the brunette across the face, then he kicked him on the bed then tore his pants off. Jehu was going to rape him but more angrily, he slammed his cock inside Haou making him scream, Jehu immediately started thrusting fast and hard *you're going learn to listen to your master you fucking whore* Jehu thought to himself, Haou kept screaming in pain then the dark bluenette went harder and faster "you like that you little whore, you are my fuck toy and my slave so you better deal with you sick slut," Jehu said to Haou as he was thrusting into him after 10 minutes Jehu was getting close and with one powerful thrust the vampire came inside the brunette. Jehu took his cock out of Haou who was unconscious *sleep well my slave*

END

JOHANFIGHTR: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT


	3. Chapter 3

**Judai, Johan's slave **

CHAPTER 3

Back at Johan's mansion…

"Oh man stupid dishes," said Judai dropping the dishes on the floor he wasn't use to this. Johan came in the kitchen and saw the mess on floor and said "Judai, you better clean that up right now," then he went back in his living room. Judai was really sad that he was now a slave to Johan because he's only fourteen and a half and Johan was eighteen years old. Judai cleaned up the broken dishes on the floor when he noticed something standing by him and it was Johan who was wearing his royal blue uniform.

Judai was only wearing red rags and questioned "how come you're wearing that?" he asked so confused. Johan said "there is a meeting today so I'll be gone for a while" he said then he walked out of the door. Later that day Johan came back while Judai was in the shower and then he came up with an evil idea. He stripped his clothes off and got in bathroom and sneaked in the shower without Judai looking then he whispered "Judai" and Judai jumped into his arms from shock. "Johan what are you doing," Judai said, Johan grabbed Judai, turned off the shower, and then brought Judai to his room and pin him on the bed. Johan spread Judai's legs and then thrusted into him and went faster and harder since he already found his prostate so he thrusting and thrusting also Judai was moaning loud then 5 minutes later Johan came inside Judai. Johan got out bed and said "that was a great fuck," he said while breathing heavily and then fell asleep with Judai under him. The next day went smoothly until Judai said am I a whore or something and Johan said no you aren't a whore and then things were going nice for them.

Darkness world palace

"Leave me alone Jehu," Haou said as he walked away or rather ran away as Jehu walked to him "come on Haou-Chan just one hug please," Jehu said innocently. Haou quickly denied his offer but was hugged and scared when Jehu put his hand down his pants and grabbed his private part that's when Haou flustered and punch Jehu straight in face "OOOW," Jehu yelled as he held his face. Haou ran away fast and went into his room and locked the door so he could get away from the pervert. Jehu pounded on the door "Haou I'm sorry please open up I know it's hard being a slave and living with an emperor (who is only 21 years old I may add) so I'm really sorry because I have hormones for some awkward fucking reason! Well you see the thing is I care about you Haou," Jehu explained to the eighteen year old brunette. "Really he cares about me that much wow I never really knew," Haou said so surprised, now that you think about it Jehu was about to force me yesterday but refrained himself.

Haou then opened the door and Jehu was about to hit him but instead he hugged him and also he took Haou hand and said "come on let's go down to the kitchen and get something to eat" then they had got something to eat and then Haou got in the shower. While Haou was in the he thought*man this whole day is bizarre* then got out of the shower, he put his night clothes on, and then he drifted off to sleep. Jehu then was thinking about haou* Haou doesn't know he's a sephir no wonder he had a lot of blood* then he drifted off to sleep.

Johan's mansion

Johan was thinking something when Judai said "Johan um…what do want me to do?" "Just go clean the rooms," Johan said. Judai went to do that while Johan was thinking later that day Johan was still thinking about Judai but he held back lustful for Judai, so the vampire was just going to get something from kitchen. Judai was getting a book from the big library and found a book he liked and then he started reading the book and then Johan saw him reading but didn't do anything to stop him so he just let him read on but he just let Judai walk past him. Judai noticed how nice Johan was being to him which he was not used to right now (from the abuse earlier) but he just passed thought aside.

Back at Dark world palace

Haou woke up with Jehu on top of him he blushed and was about to scream but he held it back, then Jehu saw that Haou was blushing

end


	4. Chapter 4

**Judai, Johan's slave**

CHAPTER 4

JohanFIGHTR: Dear readers I know my last chapter was not enough so here is chapter 4

Judai just sighed. "Man living with Johan…might be the death of me," Judai cried. Johan chuckled he was really amused with Judai because he was so funny and also because he was so cute. "You know Judai I have a brother named Jehu. I talked to him the other day oh and he's the emperor he said his slave was called Haou," Johan would still keep talking but Judai interrupted "my brothers here too!" Judai was now scared and thought that Haou had been raped. "As I was saying, he said that you're a seraph," Johan finally finished his sentence. But Judai gave him a confused look "what the heck is seraph?" he questioned Johan said "a seraph is a magical being with ten times the blood that humans have, and they have regenerative abilities," Johan in an all mighty voice. "Hahahahahaha yeah right nice one though," Judai looked at Johan who had a serious look on his face. "OH you weren't kidding about the whole seraph weren't you?" Judai said confused and Johan answered "hell fucking no why would I be fucking kidding!" then after that little spat Johan had told it was bed time he groaned because for some awkward reason he wanted to sleep in Johan sexy, warm arms and be his bitch for a few*Judai get a hold of yourself*he thought to himself. Yep that's right Judai Yuuki is falling in love with the vampire king, Johan Andersen. Judai was telling himself that he wasn't in love Johan but deep in his mind Judai knew he was in love with the teal haired 18 year old vampire. Suddenly Johan came into Judai's room and picked up Judai up bridal style and went back into his room. Then in there, he placed Judai on his king sized mattress, it was so warm, cozy, and it felt like butter and the Best part of it all is that Johan said "do want to sleep with me," he said seductively. "Yes," said Judai blushing and then they were kissing passionately, fighting for dominance but since Judai is only 15 years old Johan suggested he shouldn't be the seme. Then he pulled Judai pants and underwear off and he started biting Judai neck even though Judai told him stop. "What I'm a vampire I need blood to live and yours is just so good," the teal haired king of vampires commented. With that Judai flustered harder making his face all red and stuff then Johan just pulled down his own pants and started to prepare him, "owwwwwwwwwwwww," Judai said in pain as Johan dug his fingers in Judai's entrance. "Shush," Johan said passionately, "don't worry I won't hurt you…too much," he finished; Judai was both confused and scared when Johan said that. Johan took his fingers out of the brunette who winced and whimpered at the removal, and then Judai legs were raised a tiny bit "you better get ready for this," Johan said in a big sexy, hot, and seductive tone. Judai felt something push deep into him "AHH!" Judai screamed, Johan then hit Judai's prostate and with that Judai moaned in pleasure. Johan was going slow because he didn't want to hurt him badly but he was going hard because he was really horny, he then started take his length and then he slammed right back the younger boy's entrance. "Ah…Johan," Judai had just managed to breathe while Johan just did the same thing until he later, after that Johan's thrusts started to get quicker "this might hurt a bit okay," the bluenette whispered. Johan changed the position they were in so now Judai was on his hands and knees, then the teal haired vampire took his manhood out of the brunette and said "one more thing, I might kind of rough" but before Judai could put what Johan said into context he felt pushed in him with ease. "Nnngh," Judai cringed as Johan started thrusting really hard and fast into him*god it hurts* Johan just smirked and kept thrusting in and out of Judai. After a few minutes Johan was getting close so was Judai he started stroking Judai then later Judai came and then they both fell asleep. when they both woke they kissed each other very passionately and Judai said "i wonder how my brothers doing," he said thinking that his brother was okay. Johan was thinking to himself too about Judai he never knew how cute he looked when he is wearing nothing but a red sweater. Johan then thought how his brother was treating his slave and then got worried about how much of a pervert he was going to act Haou.

sorry my chapters are all short i will make sure that chapter 5 is more longer

johanfightr out


	5. Chapter 5

Judai, Johan slave

Chapter 5

Now deep in the darkness world

Haou, who was wearing a long black shirt that went to his thighs and it was a long-sleeved too, was lying on the bed in Jehu's mansion. He was so hungry even though Jehu offered him something to eat but haou would never accept anything from that bastard. It has been 6 days since he had eaten anything so he had been very weak. Haou's stomach had growled again then he got up but he stumbled from the lack of food "got dammit," he said weakly.

Unknown to the brunette Jehu was watching him with a concerned look in his orange eyes "man, he looks sick and tired," Jehu said worried about Haou's condition. Haou was so weak that he had steady his body on the wall when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed his waist, Haou turned around and saw a pair of orange eyes looking at him with worry and concern. Jehu then picked Haou up bridal style, carried him to the living room, and then he placed him on the red couch. "Why are you helping me?" the golden eyed brunette asked the teal haired vampire "well I just don't want you to die on me," Jehu said with passion in his voice. Haou was then embraced by Jehu "what's wrong did anyone really care about you because you are a person or just because you are a king," Jehu asked Haou who was annoyed and went back upstairs. "Man I fucking hate that bastard. He always thinks he is better than me well fuck that because I'm not going to listen his fucking bullshit anymore!" said a pissed off Haou while walking back to his room. "God dammit," Jehu muttered to himself, "Why can't I be more caring around him? I keep on insulting him for fun and that makes him either mad or fucking sad. How can I show him I care about him when I keep messing everything up." The dark bluenette said angry at himself.

Haou was in his bedroom with mad, pissed off look but when he shut the door his eyes had started to water and he sat on floor with his legs at his chest "I hate him, I FUCKING HATE HIM!" he yelled as the tears came down his face. Jehu, who just so happened to follow Haou upstairs, was hearing the whole thing and was starting to hat himself more, later when Jehu got out of the shower he was thinking*man I never knew I had hurt him that badly* Jehu was finished thinking when he saw Haou walk in the bathroom. "Are you feeling any better Haou," Jehu said to Haou in a worried tone but the brunette just ignored him. Jehu snapped later and grabbed Haou's arm and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M TREATING YOU LIKE A FUCKING GUEST AND YOU JUST FUCKING IGNORE!"Jehu said in angry tone as his eyes turned bloody, crimson red, "I AM THE FUCKING VAMPIRE EMPEROR YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Jehu had yelled with a bit of devil in his voice. Haou was not liking this situation at all, not one bit of it, he had to escape before something bad happens to him, when he was about to run someone yanked him back. Haou turned around to see Jehu with a murderous look in his eyes (well, he better watch out) then suddenly, he was thrown and pinned on the bed, then he felt Jehu lips on his and he was yelling stop but Jehu just hit him. "You shouldn't have gotten me mad…Haou-Chan," Jehu whispered in the brunette's ear while Haou blushed at the nickname.

Jehu then started sucking on Haou neck then he lifted his shirt and started sucking on his nipple. "Ahhhhhh,"Haou moaned in pleasure, then Jehu ripped Haou's pants off…literally, Haou was a bit scared because he thought Jehu would go hard on him since Haou gotten him angry. Jehu was about to do just that but then he came back to his senses and got off of the golden eyed brunette under him. "Haou I'm so sorry I was about to do that it's just that I ugh! Just don't get me angry again okay," Jehu said then left the room hating himself even more for not keeping his anger in check. Haou on the other hand was really relieved that he wasn't going to be raped.

(Time skip a day later)

Jehu was doing some paperwork that he needed to do when something came up in his mind*man Haou you're so fuckable* he blushed at this and threw the thought away and continued doing his paperwork when another dirty thought came*god he is so cute and vulnerable…and rapeable* Jehu whole face became red as a tomato. Haou, who was looking at Jehu work on his papers, he was wearing a bright red long sleeved shirt that was so long it covered his pants(which also were short I may add) then out of nowhere there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Haou as he rushed to the door and when he opened it guess who it was. Out of nowhere Judai and Johan were standing at the doorway and yelled "!" they both said at the same time. Johan was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans while Judai was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and short jeans he also had a necklace with a gem attached to it. "Hey guys sorry to come at short notice and all but we're moving in with you though," Johan said holding Judai's hand then Judai and Haou saw each other and smiled happily. "Well I never saw this coming," muttered Jehu as he was folding his papers when he noticed Johan holding Judai's hand and asked "why are you two holding each other's hands?" Judai answered "well me and Jo-kun are together" the brunette said flustered. "Really?" Jehu said confused looking at Johan like he was crazy then Haou said to Judai "how did the two of you get in a relationship?" Judai just stayed silent while he blushed even harder. "HahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHa, yeah right Johan you're the king of vampires and you are in a relationship with your slave that is really unbelievable!" laughed Jehu when he heard what his brother said that to him. "No actually I fell in love with Judai after he fell in love with me," Johan stated in a calm tone and kissed Judai passionately on the lips. Judai just nodded and Jehu just said "okay," and continued to work on the last papers. Johan and his lover started to unpack their stuff and they got into their massive room they both said "damn" then started putting their clothes in the closet and since Judai was a slave he was well now a bit of a neat freak but Johan told him stop but he did say please so Judai stopped being a neat freak.

(Now back to dark spirit shipping)

Jehu was going to kiss Haou because he was excited when he heard about his brother having a boyfriend but Haou punched him in the face and said "idiot" at the emperor. "Well I see you have your confidence and pride back Supreme king," Jehu said happily at Haou who just so happened to smile back at him. Jehu just look at Haou and then leaned in to kiss him when "Haou!" Judai yelled.*God fucking damnit*Jehu said mad at Judai for interrupting them(he said it in his head) then Haou left to go see what was wrong with Judai, his brother, and only one. Later that very day, Jehu took Johan to a private room for a chat "we have to keep our hormones in check okay," Jehu told his brother in worried voice, Johan said "yeah I understand, I don't want them to get hurt by us," he said in a concerned tone. Both the brunettes were wondering what the blunettes were talking about but they went back to their business the instant Jehu and Johan stopped talking. "Well sorry for taking our time now LETS EAT!" Jehu said smiling at them all.

well i hope you review nicely please.

until next time johan fightr out!


	6. Chapter 6

Judai, Johan's slave

Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update so story begins now

"well that was a good meal," Jehu yawned and announced that it was time to go to bed everyone groaned. "Hey,it my house my fucking rules," Jehu shouted and they stayed quiet then Johan and Judai left them alone(Haou and Jehu) and Haou was talking about how Judai,his annoying little brother, called him up for the stupidest.

Jehu listened about it and when it was over he started laughing!"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Jehu who was laughing about said. "It is not fucking funny," Haou yelled out and blushed while remembering that silly request from his little brother. Judai called Haou up to help with which panties would Johan find more sexier. Haou thought of killing himself at that moment because that gave **him** dirty thoughts. *Would Jehu find me more attractive if I wore panties* Haou just realized what bullshit he was thinking "What bullshit am I thinking," he said out loud. "I don't know," Jehu just hearing that said "you shut your ass up," Haou retaliated.

(Johan and Judai)

Johan was spying on Judai without him even knowing and he was liking it. Why Johan was watching the brunette? Well because he was **bored** and he wanted to take a peak of his beautiful, adorable boyfriend. Judai was taking a shower and he knew somehow that the bluenette was spying on just watch him. "Judai can you co me out for minute?" Johan asked in a tone that was seductive and freaking unresistable. Judai was really wondering what Johan wanted and just hoped to god that Johan wasn't sex-crazed. "Sure Johan just wait a minute," Judai said nervously(ooc)and came out of shower. unknown to Judai though Johan was smirking and when he did come out Judai was bit scared of the smirk.

(Haou and Jehu)

"Well Haou you clinging on to so much it's freaking cute," said the vampire emperor at the seraph who suddenly blasted dark energy out of his hand. " What the fuck was that?" Haou said as he looked at the his burning hand."Man it was about freaking time you notice your seraph power," Jehu said happy and irritated because he was almost hit with Haou magic blast. Haou thought of the situation and then starts trying to blast Jehu for the hell of it. "Wow Haou, and I thought that you were the mature one," Jehu had said in a mocking tone while he was dodging all of the blast with ease and Haou was just having fun but when Jehu mocked him like that it was on now! "How dare you!" the brunette shouted while he started firing magic blast faster at Jehu. "HAHAHA," Jehu laughed at Haou who just kept missing but he wouldn't and then out nowhere Jehu somehow teleported behind Haou grabbed by the waist making Haou blush out of embarassment and kissed him on lips also making Haou blush again.

(Johan and Judai)

Judai backed away from Johan, who had a lustful look in his emerald eyes, into a vacant room and was pushed on the cherry colored bed. "Hm, you're wearing crimson panties my favorite," Johan told Judai after lifting Judai's fuchsia colored sweater to see his panties. "um...Johan could please stop this you're starting to scare me," the fifteen year old said in an uncomfortable and scared tone he was going to be flirty with Johan so they can have smooth, pleasurable, and hot sex but this just had to freakin happen. " And now I shall take off your panties," Johan said that in such a seductive tone then he swiftly took off Judai's panties exposing the boy's unerect 5 inch member. Judai was told to turn around and on his hands and knees "wait why didn't you take off m-my Jo-kun," the brunette said to the eighteen year old scared of course. "Well you're going to need to clutch something while I fuck you so be thankful," Johan smirked while he seductively warned Judai and then he undid his pants to let out his 10 inch erection(I know you already told me but he is lucky in this fic okay) and then he slowly slid in one finger in Judai's arse. it was uncomfortable. Then came the second it hurt like hell. after that he took them out and said I hope you're ready. then the finally he thrust his erection fast and 10 MINUTES LATER "that was great " Johan said to his boyfriend

(Jehu and Haou)

"I take it from those annoying ten minutes of sex they're finally done," Jehu said relieved about it so he and Haou in peace. " Alright Haou about your powers I kinda forgot to tell you that you're a seraph who has magical abilities," Jehu said rubbing his head which meant he was sorry.

end

Johanfightr:i will tell you the history of seraphs in the next chapter

leo:yep and i'm going to kill every fricking flamer!

Johanfightr:well you all must have discovered my fvorite color it was red

Leo: no flames or if you want burn in hell like the rest of flamers consider it granted

Johan:why did you skip the lemon

johanfightr:because i fucking suck brittanian balls at them

Jehu:well okay

johanfightr:when did he get here well any way review nicely

jehu:Ihave something to say why is judai the only getting some while i just kiss haou it is fucking not i can't even stop thinking when we are so close to having sex you write something to stop it.

johanfightr:and your pointis?

haou:his point is stop trying to make him have sex with me if you're not going to write

leo:so its just fun to fucking humiliate you

haou: what did you fucking say asshole

leo:its fun to humiliate you!*both start fighting

johanfightr:guys stop god why me


	7. Chapter 7

Judai, Johan's slave

chapter 7

All right where was oh yeah now Jehu will tell about the seraphs. "Seraphs are powerful beings that look like angels(very cute in fact) because they have beautiful white wings that help them fly at tremendous speeds. Seraphs also have magical blast an energy wave they send out from their hands the color of them depends on their attitude yours is black, Haou. Also, for very strange reasons most seraphs are all submissive(they never get dominance ahh!that must be torture) that includes you Haou." Jehu explained to Haou in an all knowing tone(snobby). "Well, now you know your origin Haou. Are you happy!" Jehu said jumping up and down but Haou was deep in thought thinking about his and Judai's 'origin' and thought that it was just complete bullshit. "I bet you're just happy that we're seraphs?" Haou groaned. "Yeah I am,"Jehu smirked weirdly well that is expected so when Haou was going to his bed he got confused and ended up in Jehu's room! He was so shocked at what he saw it was a red bed and there were flowers on it and then he heard a chuckle and turned around. "Hey beautiful," Jehu said obviously aroused at Haou's expression he ended pushing the gold eyed boy on the bed and kissed.

LATER...

Johan was looking at judai asnd got out of bed. But then he heard a cackling sound but there was no one there.

johanfightr:i know short and i skipped another lemon becauyse i do not want to get cussed out of fanfiction lets face it i can make a good rape but not normal sex

jehu:yeah so just review ande be happy

JF:also evil jehu and johan make there appearances so review nicely or they rape judai and haou in a foursome

haou and judai:Hey!

evil jehu:*smacks haou's ass*ooh i can wait to get all on you

haou:J-j-jehu help me

E jehu:don't you get i'm him!

JF:goddamit evil jehu you spoiled it wel;l please review


	8. Chapter 8

Judai,Johan's slave

Chapter 8

When Johan saw himself when he turned he was about to scream cause his evil half was standing in front him."Hey,"Evil Johan said in a lusty voice when he saw Judai. "Shut up and get out of here before I-"Johan was interrupted by a scream that sounded alot like Jehu. Evil Johan we nt and possessed Johan's body and then Johan fainted when he woke up he did an evil smirk.

THE NEXT DAY

Judai and Haou were noticing something with the two bluenettes. "Um Jehu is something wrong because you screamed last night but then you said you were fine but that doesn't," Haou said in worried. Jehu ignored and went up the stairs. Johan just kept staring at Judai with no expression on his face and it was creeping him out so he went upstairs to go to his room but after a while Johan followed Judai to his room. "Well now that we're alone Jehu, can you please tell me what's wrong," Haou said staring at Jehu's amber eyes after he followed Jehu upstairs into his room.

Jehu suddenly got up from the table and grabbed the brunettes arm and started to drag and push him on the mattress and forcibly kissed him on the lips. "No aaaaaaah Jehu stop it please!" Haou moaned and pleaded while Jehu started kissing and sucking on his neck after that he ripped Haou's black shirt and started to suck on his nipple. "AAAAAAH!"Haou moaned loudly and wanted Jehu to stop immediately. Jehu then ripped the golden eyed brunette's pants off also with the underwear and unzipped his own pants and later positioned himself in between his soft skinned, slender legs with a scared Haou looking at him with tears forming in his eyes. The blue haired vampire lord smirked evilly and then thrust his massive erection into Haou and then quickly took it and then thrust back in harder.

Haou was in so much pain he started screaming for Jehu to stop but that's what made the dark bluenette go harder and faster. Jehu was in ectasy while Haou was in pain after a few seconds Jehu whispered "fuck when the hell were you this fucking tight" and started thrusting faster and harder and going deeper making Haou scream louder. "!" the brunette screamed while Jehu thrust into him deeper and harder it was really hurting him. Jehu said "shut up" and planted his lips firmly on Haou's while he started to stroke Haou's length and then he was about to cum and few more thrust to the prostate and then emptied himself inside Haou's arse while Haou came on Jehu's chest. "Hehe you were a great fuck Haou-Chan," Jehu said before he fell asleep on Haou.

TO Johan and Judai

Judai was trying to find Johan while he was in his room. Then the door closed and the young seraph was pinned on the bed. Johan then started trailing kisses all around Judai's body because his mind was possessed(i'm going to skip too the besat part)he started to thrust into the crying Judai and then he came and also Judai came on the bluenette's chest and gasped as Johan essence and before Judai could faint Evil Johan said"heh, you're really weak you know that and you're a seraph that is hard to believe you know because you barely use your magic or nothing you deserve to be my bitch"and with that Judai fainted on the bed.

JF:like it i don't like alot of angst

leo:i think they'l will love it

PLEASE WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY

JF:thanks Leo-kun and he's seriously going to kill you if you don't review so please save your lives

Judai:i don't get it how come Haou get a longer lemon

Johan:because he's having writer's block

Leo:was that to much for a european douche bag

Johan:hEY!

JF:please review for your own safety


	9. Chapter 9

Judai, Johan slave

Chapter 9

Judai, our young fifteen year old seraph, was raped. Again. Well evil Johan did it this time. He's not taking it well because Johan had raped with no lust just anger. It was just rapid pain as Johan kept thrusting into Judai. Judai burst into tears because he was still in pain and he wanted it to stop but would Johan do that for him oh no Johan decided to keep going and going until the end, making sure Judai took his whole essence inside him. Thinking about made Judai cry even more.

Just as that was happening this was happening too. Haou,our golden eyed boy, was crying well alone in his room. He was really sad that Jehu did that with no consent and care and Haou also sensed the evil and corrupt of his presence. Haou just cried again harder it was hurting so much but he just did that to him why did Jehu rape Haou like that.

Jehu woke up and grabbed Haou and kisssed him roughly on the lips. Haou tried to pull away but the insane Jehu grabbed his other arm pinning him down.

Johan was down in the kitchen makking food for dinner and Judai was looking at him scared, from the rape, so he tried not to provoke him. "Hello there Judai,"Johan said blankly shocking Judai from his hiding place. He was so scared cause he didn't want to experience what just happened again so he sat down at the table. Johan smirked evilly when they both were eating cause he put a special ingrediant in Judai's food.

"Um this taste really good what did you," Judai stopped talking because he felt weird and then his eyes were starting to get heavy and then he fainted. "hehe Judai i'm going to have more fun today wirth your body," Johan seductively whispered to the unconscious body. Judai woke up but he didn't have any pants on, also his wrist were restrained and then he saw Johan on top of him. Johan had his pants unzipped and his erection was really hard.

Johan then thrusted in it was unbearable for Judai cause he couldn't take it. No sooner did he start going faster and harder, Judai was writhing and even begging for Johan to go slower or stop but his response would only be a grunt. Johan was hitting Judai's prostate nerve but it wasn't helping Judai as he writhe under Johan's thrusts it hurt so much Judaai started to bleed. Johan stopped going fast but still thrusted in hard. Very hard. He was practically no literally slamming his length into Judai's arse and he whispered things that made Judai feel bad about himself or talk himself. "I think you like being raped you little slut," Johan whispered into Judai's ear as he started going harder and harder. The blood was lubricating Johan's massive length soo some of the pain went away. Finally it was over as Johan came in Judai. Judai cried himself to sleep.

Haou was limping out of Jehu's room after what Jehu did to him. So he decided to go to his bed and sleep.

JF:so how is this short one it was all could think right now

leo:yeah but it is still impressive

judai:ah i got raped again

jf:fine Haou gets raped cause he didn't get raped in this chapter

haou:whattttttttt

evil jehu:so get ready

evil johan:grabs judai i love this

leo:alright thats enough

jf:please review i tried my best


	10. Chapter 10

Judai, Johan's slave

chapter 10

jf:this is later

Johan remembered what happened a year ago as his evil half raped Judai, his poor Judai, to the brink. Haou was empress, due to Jehu asking him to marry him, while Judai is the queen(yes a 16 and a half year old queen never seen that before huh).

Manjoume, the royal servant, was maaking dinner and informed Johan that he had a meeting with the other nobles."Right, Judai we need get ready," called out Johan.

"Oh coming Johan," Judai said as he ran down the stairs in white beautiful gown.

(AT THE MEETING)

Johan was sitting by Judai as the rest were talking. "Well Johan never knew you could get someone to love you," Edo said looking at brunette. "Why would you doubt me Edo-san," Johan said locking eyes at the ssilverette. "Well it just ddoesn't make sense much that someone fell in with," Edo said fearfully. "Alright thats enough mates," Jim said to stop the incoming of violence. "Yes Edo-chan that's enough for now we have other things attend and talk about," Ryo said hugging Edo lovingly and protectively to comfort him."That reminds me Judai, do you remember where Jehu and Haou went?" Johan asked his lover sweetly. Judai shook his head."Well then that's too bad for then," Johan said silently.

(Wth the dark spiritshipping couple)

Haou was in the living room of their palace drinking coffee(he can't get enough of that stuff.) while reading a book when Jehu(the devil oh no run Haou or beat him up)walked and was wondering what his husband was doing. "If you're wondering what i'm doing that should be easy for you to see," Haou said mockingly. "That's why I love you Haou-chan," Jehu glomped Haou after he said that. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME HAOU-CHAN," Haou yelled at the dark bluenette. Jehu was kisssing Haou continuously when Brron, the royal servant who's theirs, came in. "Uh so sorry for interrupting your majesty," said the blonde haired man. "No it's okay Brron thank you for coming with the food," Haou said nicely while looking at the food on the plate with hungry eyes he was fucking starving for food."Thank you Brron for bringing up the food why don't you take the day off," Jehu said as Brron left then smirked at Haou. This is not good for Haou one single bit.

Haou had woken up 3 hours later and rubbed his bottom cursing the sleeping bluenette who went soi opened the door and gave Haou a hand gesture that meant he wanted to talk to him. "Um Haou what if Johan wants to go rough with me," the brunette asked scared and said his words carefully so Haou would understand. Suddenly without them knowing Yubel, Haou and Jehu's child was listening and hiding from them. "Well I don't know how to explain that but I do know what you should listen here," Haou whispered the rest and saw how shocked Judai's looked and felt sorry for even saying that to his little brother. Haou then saw Yubel who was only one standing on her feet giggling.

(Now with the spiritshipping)

"UM Johan I don't to go rough tonight," said Judai who was only in a shirt and boxers. "Are you sure you don't rough tonight you don't know what even feels," Johan said huskily and seductivly as he removed Judai's boxers and startedd sucking off really good. Johan put something over Judai's eyes sucked him off until he came. "Ah...Johan," Judai moaned. Johan put Judai's head on the bed and went deep inside Judai's hole sheathing himself in completely, which made Judai cry from the pain and pleasure. After a few minutes later Judai let Johan move which sent waves of pleasure going through his spine. Johan started smirking as he rammed Judai's arse with consent until the pressure in his member was too much.

(Here is some kingcrabshipping)

King Jack was staring at his queen who was staring at his feet really anxious. King Jack looked at his lovers eyes and was really worried about him. "Yusei is something," Jack asked.

jF:now that is all

leo:why this chapter was getting good

jf:cause i'm out of ideas

leo:you included yugioh 5ds

jf:yeah some people like the kingcrabshipping

johan:good i didn't hurt this time i love you ju-chan!

judai:i love you too jo-kun*embrace and kiss*

haou:love makes me sick

jehu:just kiss me


	11. Chapter 11

**Judai, Johan's slave **

CHAPTER 11

jf:here is chapter 11

Haou was chasing Yubel who was crawling on the floor playing with Edan,Ryo and Edo's son. "Get back here you little," Haou said looking at little bluenette girl."Hellllo Haou-chan," Jehu said coming in the room hugging his little uke SMACK !"Ow!" Jehu said as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek. Haou just grunted and picked up Yubel as Edo(when did he get here!)picked up his son,Edan, and then they went down to see what commotion was going on.

(SPIRITSHIPPING)

Judai was rubbing his bottom from how much pain there was last night. "Judai are you hurt," a concerned Johan asked. "Yeah a little because someone wanted to go fucking rough last fucking night," Judai snapped at Johan who gulped from the outburst. "Hey you're the one who said I can go rough tonight," Johan countered back at Judai. "So you were the one on top and you couldn't see that I was fucking damn whimpering," the 17 year old Seraph said as a dark aura starts forming around him. 'Uh-oh he went through his inheritence i'm so dead' Johan thought as he dodge a punch from Judai that destroyed his lamp. "Hey I paid money for that," the vampire King yelled to Judai. "Uh-oh," said Johan as he ran away from his husband(don't ask) who was as angry as a bitch.

(DARKSPIRITSHIPPING)

Haou was talking to Ryo about King jack's negotiation. "So we'll negotiate tomorrow at dawn," Ryo said confidently. "Yep we'll negotiate tomorrow," Haou said with a came in the room and told Haou to cook something for Ryo and Edo. "Hello there guys," said a blonde girl who came in the room with in beautiful gown that was gold on the top and silver on the bottom. "Hello Asuka-san," Haou said with no expression what so ever. "Man what's wrong with you Haou you show no emotion whatever anyone does," Asuka pouted. "Alright that's enough Asuka," Jehu said as he knew that Asuka was being childish again. Later the dinner was prepared and everyone was eating and drinking their glasses of wine and blood mixed together. "So Haou-chan why aren't you eating anything?" Jehu asked in a concerned voice. "I'm not hungry that's all," Haou stated. Shou, the royal dresser, was looking at Manjoume with a worried look so they went. "So Ryo what are we going to do about the war with the Werewolves," Edo said to Ryo. "Werewolves, war what the hell are you fucking talking about," Haou said confused. "The Werewolves are trying to kill us so they said we have a war to see which race will live," Ryo told Haou. "Is this why we're negotiating with the humans," Haou whispered to himself.

(BACK TO SPIRITSHIPPING)

Johan had calmed down Judai. "Um Judai," Johan said. "Yes Jo-kun," Judai said. "Are you still you know mad at me," Johan said. "I could never stay mad at you," Judai told the bluenette. Johan smiled at that response and then went to go see if they had any shrimp(yes this vampire loves shrimp) to eat. Once Johan was at kitchen he opened the refrigerator and started frying the shrimp. Later, after the shrimp was done Johan went back upstairs to Judai who was looking at the shrimp with delight on his face. "Oooh you made fried shrimp for us how nice of you Jo-kun," Judai said thankfully to Johan. "I'll do anything to please my Ju-chan, " Johan said. At that sentence made Judai blush making his redder than a tomato. "So let's dig in!" Johan told Judai excitedly. In a matter of two minutes the fried shrimp was gone(there was 40 pieces too) and the plate was clean like nothing was on it. "God that was best meal ever!" Judai said patting his stomache. "Well there is more food at a royal celebration though," Johan mentioned to the brunette. "Really how much?" the brunette asked confused. "Like a whole table full, well the table is 72 inches long," Johan answered. When Johan said that Judai just fainted. "Judai!" Johan yelled. Afterwords he got a bucket of of water and splashed it on Judai's face causing him to wake up. Johan then reminded himself not to talk about the royal celebration things ever again in front of Judai. Judai was in the room looking at the items and history of them. Johan was in the training room punching a punching bag. Later when Judai was cleaning his best friend Hane Kuriboh flew over to him. Then after they both were done talking to each other Judai went back to cleaning.

(TO DARKSPIRITSHIPPING)

Haou was in his room thinking about what almost happened a long time ago. He would've been raped again if Jehu didn't come to his senses. Just as Haou fell asleep Jehu came in the room and tucked the brunette in the bed.

(Next day)

Haou woke up and took a shower later and saw that Jehu was already awake because he wasn't in the bed. Haou went downstairs and saw breakfast on the table. "Good morning Haou-chan," Jehu said to Haou. After that last word Haou exploded. "How many fucking times did I fucking tell you to fucking stop calling HAOU-CHAN!" Haou hissed at Jehu. Jehu was terrified at what Haou might do to him so he shut up. Johan and Judai came down for breakfast. "Jehu where's my coffee?" Judai asked. Later that very day there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Haou said. When he opened the door the person at the door was none other than king Jack himself. "I'm are here to sign the negotiation," King Jack told them. Jehu handed the papers to him. After he signed them he told the council that they were allies now.

Jf:read and review

leo:no flames or else


	12. Chapter 12

**JUDAI, JOHAN SLAVE**

**CHAPTER 12**

Johan was still running away from Judai. "Get back here you fucking Bastard," Judai said really piissed off. Johan was scared so much he decided to fight his way out of this. But before Johan could say anything Judai was punching him. "OOOW!" Johan said in pain as Judai was clobbering him. Later after that incident(?) they got prepared for the war against the Werewolves because they are powerful fast, and also fricking dangerous. "Okay Manjoume you got battle plans," Johan said to Manjoume, a Royal warrior/spy. "Yes sir, they are right here," Manjoume handed Johan the battle plans.

(DARKSPIRITSHIPPING)

Haou was really tired, and he didn't even know why when Jehu came in glomped Haou, he couldn't even fight back. "Haou-chan are you okay, cause you'd usually punch me when glomp like you like this," Jehu said to the golden eyed brunette. Haou just sighed. Jehu blinked when out of nowhere Haou punched him in the fucking face!(pow right in the kisser) Jehu rubbed his poor damaged face. "I'm going to get some coffee," Haou said annoyed from all of Jehu talk. "You always say that now and then," Jehu said to the golden eyed brunette. Haou couldn't even figure out why he was so out of it today. "Fuck, what is wrong with me," Haou whispered to himself. Then Jehu suddenly put his arms around Haou's neck, and kissed his cheek.(Okay he is trying killed isn't he?) Haou was so flustered up, that he looked like a tomato, and later chased Jehu around the house trying to kill him. "Gosh it was one peck on the cheek your that angry at me," Jehu said in confused tone. "Hell fucking yes,"Haou flared at Jehu before getting a long sword chasing Jehu with it. "Haou stop!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Jehu in terror.

(SPIRITSHIPPING)

Johan was done with his meeting went back to his and Judai's room, looking at Judai style his hair different(season four version). "So, what do you think Jo-kun," Judai said maturely for once. "Well uh," said a flustered Johan. Johan was looking at the new hair style because he didn't like it he loved it. Judai saw that Johan loved it and blushed himself at what Johan might say. "It's beautifil Ju-chan it is so lovely," Johan said out loud to the hazel eyed brunette. Judai blushed fully red and was really glad loved his new hair style. Johan had to struggle with his body not to glomp Judai becaause he was rock hard um, you know, down there. "Um I got to go take a shower," Johan said rushing to the bathroom to start a really long cold shower. Judai was confused(typical). Johan was in shower taking a bath and stroking his erection really slowly thinking of Judai sexually(dirty Johan you can do it to Judai). "Um Johan can I take a shower with you please?" Judai said innocently wanting to take a bath with Johan for once. Johan smirked and said "sure Judai come in the shower with me," He said in such a pleasant voice. A few minutes later Judai was in the hot shower with Johan. 'That's right get wet you'll need to be' Johan thought as he saw his beautifil boyfriend get wet in the shower. Judai saw that Johan was really hard and tried to get out but was pinned against the wall of the shower. Johan couldn't prep Judai so he started thrusting in and out with no consent, already hitting Judai prostate in the process. Soon after stroking Judai's erection he came deep inside of Judai's tight cavern. "I love you," Johan said to Judai, who said the exact same before he picked Judai up and went to sleep on comfy bed.

(Darkspiritshipping)

The former Supreme King was reading a book that was about the race of Werewolves, which said that they were very evil, and that they lie, cheat, and steal to win a battle or war. "Wow, no wonder we're going to with them, they're evil little pricks who steal," Haou said. "Oh Haou-chan," said an amber eyed vampire emperor who was supposed to be dead. "You're really still alive?" Haou said both shocked and confused. "No i'm a ghost of course i'm fucking alive why'd you think i'm the emperor," Jehu said to Haou. Jehu was also mad at Haou, and started walking towards golden eyed brunette. "Uh, Jehu, lets talk about this okay," Haou said in a terrible situation right now. Jehu started chasing how squeeled(diidn't have anything) and ran with lightning speed trying to get away from the dark bluenette. "It's useless to run Haou-chanie," Jehu said in a nice voice before punching a door, literally crushing it open. Haou was freaked out and ran from Jehu as he continued to chase him around the house it was crazy. Jehu suddenly teleported in front of Haou scaring him.

(Time skip)

Haou woke up with his arse hurting like hell but not really, really, really hurting. "Ow, that fucking hurts," Haou said rubbing his arse to comfort it because Jehu did a real number last night, it was real torture for Haou. Jehu woke up at that instant. "Did you learn your lesson Haou-chan," Jehu smirked at Haou before groaning pleasurably. "Yes," Haou groaned at Jehu before going back to sleep. "You're not a morning person," Jehu asked Haou. "No," Haou said under the pillow. Jehu got up, and put on his black shirt,pants, and boots. 2 hours later, Haou got up and got dressed for the day.

(Kingcrabshipping)

Jack was discussing the war with Yusei. "Yu-chan stop arguing and agree you'll stay behind," Jack said Yusei. "But I want to fight with you Jack," Yusei said to Jack in a serious tone. Suddenly, Akiza, their maid, came in the room and brought their food for them. Jack was thankful for her interruption. "We made Yusei a negotiation with the Vampires Yusei, " Jack said in concerned voice. "Yes I know Jack, but I know the Werewolves more better than the others remember I was one of survivors from the last time we had a war with those dirty evil mutts. I want to fight for my parents, to avenge their deaths because of those fucking Lycans!" said Yusei as he began to remember that trageble day of his parents deaths in front of him. Jack started to comfort the little star in his arms as he began to cry. Yusei was a victim of rape from a Werewolf named Kalin, it was so merciless that when he was done, Yusei was leaking semen and blood from his entrance, and was a crying mess. Jack kissed Yusei on the lips to stop him from crying his beautifil blue eyes out.

jf:so

Yusei:why i'm a queen

Jack: you should know that

jehu:leo what did you say

leo:oh that haou is a whore*gets punch by haou

jf:please read and review nicely


	13. Chapter 13

Judai, Johan's slave

Judai woke in Johan's strong hands. He was really cute when he was asleep then Judai, without waking Johan from his peaceful slumber, got out of the bed to take a shower. Johan woke up Later, and he took a hot, relaxing shower then got dressed. The bluenette met Judai, who was still eating his breakfast, at the table in the kitchen with Haou and Jehu. "Well good morning my beautiful innocent darling," Johan said startling Judai. Judai was looking at his lover with a cute face. "Good morning, Johan," Judai said while hugging the vampire king. Haou was about to leave the kitchen when Jehu grabbed his hand and pullled him back in his room. "We're going to have a chat," Jehu said in a serious tone.

Haou sat on the red Emperor sized mattress. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" the golden eyed brunette asked. Jehu looked at him with a super serious face. "I want to know about your family," Jehu said to Haou. Haou looked shocked and just stared at the dark bluenette with that shocked expression. "Alright well my Father was a king and he always said to me that i had to be ruthless or people would try to over throw me. My father died in a war but we still won in the end, there was alot of damage done to the kingdom and i was so sad that promised to carry out our name," Haou told Jehu in really sad tone. Jehu fellt sad for the brunette he never his father pushed him so hard so he wouyld show absolutely no emotion as king, that must have been a rough life for him, training all day, being tutored by servants, and having absolutely no friends to play with in a kingdom. Talk about sad life! Jehu grabbed Haou, who started crying, and kissed him.

Johan grabbed Judai by the arms and pulled him to the library. "Johan i'm feeling weird," Judai said holding his stomache. "Uh oh, wait let me see your stomache Judai," Johan said in a concerned tone. Johan put his hand on the young brunettes stomache then gasped. "What's wrong Jo-kun?" Judai asked in scared tone. "Well your pregnant ," Johan said then sighed. Judai fainted in Johan's arms, and this shocked Johan to the core. Yep, Judai and Johan are going to be parents. "I'm going to call the boy Rua and the girl will be called Ruka ," Judai said getting really hyper over the situation. "Um Ju-chan don't you think you're taking this to seriously so can you please calm down love," Johan said trying to calm down Judai's hyper active attitude. "How can I calm down when I have twins on the way in Four months Johan," Judai said in an excited tone. Johan started rubbing his in agitation because Judai was goinng off the fucking walls because he was pregnant. "Um Johan can you make me something me something to eat because i'm hungry again for some weird reason," Judai said so innocently. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Haou said then opened the door. Then three people came in the Palace.

Haou just gasp as he saw Jaden, His other little brother, in the arms a hot , sexy, attractive mans arms, this guy look like Johan. "Hello there i'm Jesse Andersen," Jesse said while holding Haou's hand to shake it. Haou, well Haou fanted because he really never knew how hot Jehu's relatives were it was way too much that he got a nosebleed. Then Haou, well hhe fainted then and there. "I''M that attractive that I can do that Father," Jesse said in confused tone. "I'm afraid so my boy," Jahon said ,to Jesse while patting his son head makin'g Jesse purr from comfortable rubs(tell if it's please!). Haou, who just woke, saw Jehu at the Royal table(I don't know where get this stuff but hey it's good stuff i'm not on crack)discussing with his father about something.

Jessse and Jaden were making out with each other(typical)you know Jesse winning dominance over Jaden when there was another knock on the door. Haou opened and a girl came in and kissed Jahon who was pushing herr off of him. "Uh Andrea why are you here?" JAHON said really annoyed with his wife's hyper self. "I just came here to see my Babies," Andrea said making Haou just laugh at Jehu's embarrassment.

END

LEO:I A,M JEHU BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE HIM ALRIGHT

jf: aster is so uke god that was random

yubel:why am i kid

jf:you should know that you're plot twist

yubel:*mad* hey!

judai and johan:he has a point

yubel:scrrew you then johan

jehu:why was embarrased in this chapter it was humiliiating I hate you *smacks me*

nyo:haou uke to me and i'm an oc and only 12

haou: how am I submissive to-

jf:we don't have a lot of time herfe!

all:please read and review

jf:ther we go!


End file.
